Detective Comics Vol 1 25
Supporting Characters: * Miss Evarts Antagonists: * Jameson Other Characters: * Constable * Doc Jone * Druggist * Tommy Dell Locations: * | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer2_1 = Will Ely | Penciler2_1 = Will Ely | Inker2_1 = Will Ely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Larry Steele: "The Model Murder Mystery: Part 2" | Synopsis2 = After being captured by the murderous artist Du Val, Larry Steele is rescued by a squad of cops, and soon tracks down Du Val, and arrests him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Du Val Other Characters: * Yvonne Beaumont * Mr. Steel | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer3_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Buck Marshall: "Death Masquerades" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pepper * Sheriff Antagonists: * Foreman * John Whatley imposter Other Characters: * John Whatley * Miss Whatley * Lute Martin Locations: * Western United States, ** Sage City | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The President's Assignment" | Synopsis4 = Bart and Sally are assigned, by FDR personally, to bust a Latonian spy ring, which they do. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Latonian spies ** Unnamed leader ** Gregor ** Nanette Other Characters: * Locations: * ** U.S. Spy Headquarters ** n Embassy | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer5_1 = Sax Rohmer | Penciler5_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker5_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = The Insidious Dr. Fu Manchu (Part 9) | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Denis Nayland Smith Supporting Characters: * Dr. Petrie Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Slave girl * Inspector Ryman * Rev. J. D. Eltham * Greba Eltham * Detective Cadby Locations: * ** Limehouse District | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer6_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler6_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker6_1 = Jim Chambers | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = The Crimson Avenger: "The Airline Insurance Murders" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Powers Other Characters: * Jenks * Ed * Mac Locations: * ** Globe Leader, newspaper office | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer7_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler7_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker7_1 = Tom Hickey | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Bruce Nelson: "Back From the Dead (Part 2)" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gentelman Jeff Virdone * Virdone's gang ** Gorilla ** Blackie O'Rourke Other Characters: * Billie Bryson * Carol Watson * Mr. Rice * Police Commissioner Clayton * Inspector Henderson * Frank Hanson * Grogan Mears | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Sven Elven | Inker8_1 = Sven Elven | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | StoryTitle8 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "Ma Pierce's Last Kidnapping" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Loyd Antagonists: * Ma Pierce * Bo * Bill Other Characters: * Reginald * Missis Barbarat | Editor9_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer9_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler9_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker9_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | StoryTitle9 = Slam Bradley: "The Merrivale Mystery" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Registrar Other Characters: * Students | Notes = * Also appearing in this issue of Detective Comics was: ** "Secret Service Man" (text story) by Gardner Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}